The Cartoon Games
by Geofed
Summary: Characters from different series are put in an arena to fight to the death.
1. Cartoon Reaping

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, and first story I've ever written actually. This chapter's a bit short, but its only choosing the shows. Other chapters will be longer!

* * *

><p>Welcome, to the 76th Annual CARTOON GAMES!<br>Every year we pick 3 different cartoons, and from those cartoons 24 tributes are picked to go into an arena and fight to the death!

We now take you live, to the cartoon reapings.

"welcome, to the cartoon reapings, from these bowls we will pick three different cartoons, to fight to the death." stated the host,  
>She strolled over to the bowl in the center of the hall. and swayed through the small pieces of paper, each representing<br>a cartoon series.  
>"Here's one!" The ecentricly dressed host pulled her hand from the glass bowl.<br>as she dramaticly walked over to the stage, she peeled apart the small paper envelope.  
>"and the first series competing in the Cartoon Games is..." the host paused for dramatic effect,<br>"South Park!"

The sound of cheering and roaring people filled the hall.

As she walked back over to the bowl, she whispered to herself, "Oh not that show again..."

She fished through the shows and pinched a smaller piece of paper with her fingertips.

"This one looks like quite an old one, right from the bottom of the bowl." The announcer stated.

As the host held the piece of paper into the air, the capitol audince went quiet.

She cleared her throat and exlaimed, "Code Lyoko!"

"Code Lyoko?" she muttered to herself.

After carefully picking the final slip of paper, the host silently wished for it to be at least a half decent series.

"Total Drama!" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess thats all over with." She muttered, "See you next time at the reapings for the indavidual shows!"

The host walked off stage, shaking her head with dissapointment.

"Well, I guess it'll have to do."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Off To The Capitol

[South Park]  
>"Ok kids, settle down." Mr Garrison said in his usual morning tone.<br>"Today we have a special guest to come take you on a field trip!"  
>"A field trip?" stan asked,<br>"Where to?" Kyle continued.  
>"SHUT UP KIDS AND LISTEN TO THE SPECIAL SPEAKER" Mr Hat replied.<br>"Don't be so rude Mr Hat" Mr Garrison stated.  
>"Can I come in now?" said a voice from outside the class,<br>"Yes you can," Replied Mr Garrison.  
>The door opened and a madly dressed woman with blue hair walked in.<br>"Who's this bitch?" Cartman shouted.  
>"Eric! Don't be rude to the demented lady!"<br>The woman, clearly disturbed, decided to carry on.  
>"Uh, hello children. I have been sent here from the capitol to..."<br>"Where's 'The Capitol'?" Kyle asked  
>"Yeah," continued Stan.<br>"I've never heard of it!"  
>"It's a place far far away!" Stated the woman.<br>"And i'm am going to take you there to compete in a gameshow for fame, glory and lots of money!"  
>"Sweeeet!" Said cartman.<br>"I'm not sure if my mom wants me to be in a gameshow," Stated kyle.  
>"mha ma mha ma mha mra" Mocked cartman.<br>"SHUT UP FATASS!" Screeched kyle,  
>"AT LEAST IM NOT A STINKIN' JEW!" Replied cartman with a temper.<br>While stan pinched the bridged of his nose, the woman just looked shocked.  
>"Capitol children never act this absurd." She muttered to herself.<br>"KIDS LISTEN TO THE FUCKING LADY!" shouted Mr Hat,  
>All the kids fell silent.<br>"Uhm... Okay! Everybody follow me!"  
>The children silently mumbling to eachover as they walked out the room with the woman.<p>

[Code Lyoko]  
>'Tower, Deactivated!'<br>"We did it guys!" Jeremy stated.  
>"Return to the past, now!"<br>A white light filled the computer lab, and kept growing until it engulfed the entire country.

"Where are we...?" Ulrich muttered.  
>"This isn't kadic!" Aelita exclaimed.<br>"Yes, you're correct!" A mysterious voice said.  
>Jeremy looked a mix of confusion and fear.<br>"We hacked into you're return to the past code." They stated,  
>"Welcome to the capitol!"<br>"What do you want from us!?" Aelita shouted.  
>"Oh, we picked you at random to compete in a gameshow for fame, glory and money!" The woman said as she stepped into the light.<br>"And afterwards we'll take you home! How does that sound?"  
>"That sound cool." Odd said.<br>"And we have the others too." The mentally dressed woman proclaimed.  
>"Others?" the children all questioned.<br>"From the series!"  
>They all looked confused...<p>

[Total Drama]  
>"Hello, viewers! I'm Chris, the host of total drama!"<br>"We all know that chris." The teens stated, leaving  
>chris with a 'Seriously?' look on his face.<br>"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the viewers." The formally dressed host stated.  
>"Todays challange is gonna be a litttle different! I'm shipping you all off far away to compete in someone else's gameshow!"<br>"A different gameshow?" Gwen asked,  
>"Then wouldn't you lose your show and money?"<br>"Nope, they payed me the big bucks for you guys!" Chris stated with a grin on his face.  
>"I'm still gonna be rich while you're off bieng famous somewhere else temporarily!"<br>Chef loaded all of the teens into a bus while chris sat at a table eating a sundae and counting his money.


	3. Under The Sun (Tribute Reaping)

Thanks to willafree, Odd123 and itacake for the first reviews ^3^.  
>Sorry for recently short chapters... and taking a while to update, I'm going to start<br>making more :)

The sun beamed down on to the landscape of the remains on district 12. Which was the chosen area for the cartoon games reaping of this year. The children unloaded themselves off their respective busses and into the set out areas marked with chained fences. As peace keepers directed the contestants to their destination, they glanced around; bewildered by the scenery of District 12. The air was dirty and an eerie fog loomed over the crumbling ruins of what was the coal mining district.

"Welcome, welcome! To the reaping for the Cartoon Games!". Exclaimed the host. The contestants redirected their attention to the front podium which the extravagantly dressed host stood. They noticed 2 glass bowls, filled with paper. "In these bowls are the names of all of you" Stated the host. "I will pick 24 of you to compete in the Hunger Games!".

"What if we don't want to compete?" a small child in an orange parker asked. Followed by a large bang. "OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" shouted a startled boy in a poof ball hat, followed by screams from the other end of the field, "YOU BASTARDS!".

"Any more questions?"

"…"

"Good!" The host slowly strutted over to the first bowl. "Ladies first." The host swayed her hand through the large bowl of paper. Which seemed strange as the small number of female contestants. "Our first contestant is…!" She slowly lifted the small paper flap and dramatically read the name, "Wendy Testaburger!"

"Wendy?" Stan stuttered. "ME?" Wendy screamed with a look of fear and shock on her face.

"I VOLUNTEER IN HER PLACE!" The entire crown turned and looked towards a startled… "Eric Cartman?" Stan looked confused and angry. "Why would you want to volunteer for wendy?" Cartman suddenly Realised what he just shouted.

"UUUH. I mean, screw that bitch! Ah he heh he… oooh…." Cartmans face turned a shade of beetroot. "Very well you shall both compete!" stated the host happily. "Wait what?" cartman asked angry and confused.

"That's two contestants now!" Exclaimed the host happily. "Now for a boy… again." The host calmly walked over to the second bowl, swaying her hair peacefully but it felt kind of threatening. It might have been the tension or fear. But the crown felt very intimidated by the host. The hosts emerald fingernails clipped open the small paper envelope. "Jeremie Belpois!" Jeremie? Questioned a girl with pink silky hair from the back row.

It continued like this for an hour. Contestants picked, gasps and tears were shed after each name it got more dramatic and horrifying.

"Stan Marsh"  
>"Kyle Brofloski"<br>"Eric Cartman"  
>"Ulrich"<br>"Yumi"  
>"Aigleita"<br>"Christophe"  
>"Phillip Pirrup"<br>"Bebe Stevens"  
>"Sadie"<br>"Lashuana"  
>"Damien Thorn"<br>"Tweek Tweek"  
>"Gwen"<br>"Sissi"  
>"William"<br>"Odd"  
>"Duncan"<br>"Katie"  
>"Leopold Stotch"<br>"Timmy Burch"

23 tributes stood lined up upon the stage. This event was the longest reaping in cartoon games history. Lucky for you, the reader, It hasn't all been written out. The final paper is read aloud as the audience is somewhat happy amongst the hate, confusion and fear, to be at the end of this event. The golden sun shines down on to the podium as it's setting amongst a sunset of orange, red and other beautiful colors which still could not brighten up this gloomy day. The host steps into to light and reads the final name. "Kenny McCormic".

The once dead tribute rises onto the stage. "Oh hey Kenny." Said his friends. Cartman simply stated, "That was a fast resurrection". The other kids looked confused.

"Thank goodness that's over!" Exclaimed the relieved host. "We will see you in the capitol!".

The sun finally set as the capitol anthem played.

And I'll see you, next chapter!  
>Longest chapter yet! Still going to have longer chapters in the future. Got good candy planned '3'<br>Thanks for Reviewing and stuff. And sorry for killing Kenny so early xD


End file.
